Argent Dawn
(formerly) | leaders = Argent Officer Garush, Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff, Argent Officer Pureheart | capital = DarnassusDark Factions, 124 | capitals = StormwindDark Factions, pg 125, Light's Hope Chapel, Chillwind Camp, The Bulwark | language = Common | character = Soldiers, Knights, Templars,Dust to Dust Paladins, Defenders, Priests, Crusaders | slang = | races = All races (mostly Humans and Dwarves) | theater = Plaguelands, Winterspring, Mount Hyjal | membership= 1,500 | affiliation= Independent (favors Alliance)Alliance Player's Guide, pg 150 | alignment = Lawful good (formerly neutral good)Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 150 | status= Merged to become Argent Crusade | quartermaster = Argent Quartermaster Hasana Argent Quartermaster Lightspark Quartermaster Miranda Breechlock | tabard = ArgentTabard.gif }} The Argent Dawn is a lawful good organization focused on protecting Azeroth from agencies that seek to destroy it, such as the Burning Legion and the Scourge. Base camps of the Argent Dawn can be found in the Eastern and Western Plaguelands as well as in Tirisfal Glades. Reputation with the Argent Dawn can be used to purchase various profession recipes, miscellaneous consumables and, in the past, to mitigate the cost of attunement to Naxxramas (original). Organization The Argent Dawn is divided into branches based on location, each of which has its own ranking and structure. Non-members are not permitted to know the ranking of members of the organization, since that would make obvious targets of leadership figures, and the leader is not known to the public.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 150 This has sometimes resulted in the Argent Dawn being called a secret society. However, it seems their ranking structure is surprisingly simple; specific regions have a "Commander", who directly leads day-to-day activities, a council of officers, a group of elite templars, and then the body of membership. Templars have no real authority over standard members, but they are highly respected. Branches include the Brotherhood of the Light.Dark Factions, pg. 126 The Argent Dawn has no official headquarters, but small branches exist in several major cities — including Stormwind and Darnassus. The majority of their members in the Plaguelands work out of the Light's Hope Chapel on the far east side of the Eastern Plaguelands, but a good number of them inhabit a camp at Chillwind Camp on the border of the Western Plaguelands and the Alterac Mountains as well. The templars at Chillwind have plenty of work to do. The courageous templars and knights have to contend with ogres to the south and an undead infested graveyard right on their borders.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 150 Through its actions, the Argent Dawn has created several powerful enemies, notably the Burning Legion, the Scourge, and the Twilight's Hammer. Despite common interests (and an alliance at Light's Hope Chapel), there is also a great deal of mistrust, and even open ire, between the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade — particularly because the Scarlet Crusade views all non-members as potentially evil.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 150 Military tactics In the Plaguelands and other parts of the world that the Alliance and Horde alike have abandoned, the Argent Dawn stands as a last shining bastion of hope against the Scourge, the Burning Legion and other threats. Contrary to what one might expect, the Argent Dawn rarely defends any given location; rather it remains mobile, attempting to strike where it is least expected. This is clearly a strong contrast to the more straightforward Knights of the Silver Hand. The knights and freedom fighters of the Argent Dawn rely on hit and run tactics, using their magic and knowledge of the terrain to compensate for the disadvantage of their small numbers. Each group is assigned an officer, who chooses when to engage enemies in combat or avoid them; if there is any major risk to the group, the officer avoids the conflict unless there is an impending threat that must be stopped. The Argent Dawn is unwilling to risk even a single member if it can be avoided, for every sword lost could be another to join the Scourge. The Argent Dawn is not a group of cowards; far from it. They willingly risk their lives each day. If an Argent Dawn force is attacked while guarding a specific person or location, the members form a defensive circle around the target and attempt to repulse their enemies with ranged attacks. If any attackers make it to melee range, paladins and templar move to eliminate the target, then return to their positions in the circle if possible. If the Argent Dawn has multiple locations to defend, it prioritizes and potentially abandons one location completely, depending on the situation; if there are living people to defend in both locations, the Argent Dawn sends just enough people to the less important locations to evacuate anyone who may need help. Before entering combat, Argent Dawn units prepare with as many beneficial spells as possible. Priests cast spell resistance, holy word shield, and bear’s endurance on everyone they can to increase their chances of survival. Paladins and Argent Dawn templar enhance their weapons with holy sword if they can cast it; and if not, they focus on other spells to increase their damage-dealing abilities, such as bull’s strength. Once in combat, each spellcaster powerful enough to incapacitate a target with hooks of binding or another spell uses it to thin the enemy group’s numbers. After that point, the group focuses its firepower on enemy spell casters (if applicable), moving from what appears to be the strongest target to the weakest. One priest maintains a healing rain if the group fights undead. When fighting intelligent enemies, Argent Dawn groups focus on enemy leadership first, expending their powerful abilities (holy strikes and high-level spells) to destroy that target swiftly, then retreat if necessary.Dark Factions, pg. 169,170 Membership The Argent Dawn admits members of any race and profession, so long as they are dedicated to the opposition of evil in the world. The organization draws members from both Alliance and the Horde, but not equally. Though independent they favor the Alliance.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 150 The focus on the Holy Light makes the organization more appealing to the Alliance, especially to people with a background with the Church or Silver Hand. Magi also support and sometimes join the Argent Dawn, since they have similar goals.Dark Factions, pg. 126 The Horde has a healthy relationship with the Argent Dawn as well, but it does not actually serve as a sponsor for the faction’s activities. Rather, the Horde (mainly the Forsaken) reinforces the Argent Dawn's troops, and works with them only when it seems beneficial (which is often the case).Dark Factions, pg. 125 They screen their members carefully, however, so this seemingly open-ended recruitment policy can be misleading. Most potential members are required to use minor magic items to gather “scourgestones” from defeated undead creatures to prove the combat ability of the applicant. Others have to fight demons in order to prove themselves. Members are also expected to uphold the virtues of the Light, even if they are not followers of Light themselves. They can be strict about what their members do or say, especially in public. Members of the Argent Dawn often have differing strategies in furthering the group's aims: some make alliances against the undead; others fight directly; some study new forms of magic or alchemy to combat demons and undead with greater effectiveness. The Argent Dawn is noted for unusual ways of utilizing the Holy Light for new spells, but this draws ire from the most traditional members of the Church of the Holy Light. Younger members of the Church and the Knights of the Silver Hand find the youthful Argent Dawn appealing, since the organization seems to be less burdened by older (and perhaps outdated) traditions. The Argent Dawn as a whole seems unusually youthful, some leaders appear much younger than they should be.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 150, 151 Apart from the Knights, Argent Dawn membership also numbers some former (and current) members of the Kirin Tor. Since their home city of Dalaran was hit by the Scourge, many of the Kirin Tor wish to strike back. Both groups also find common ground in their interest in magical research. History After the death of the Scarlet Highlord Alexandros Mograine, the corruption of the Scarlet Crusade became apparent to some of its members through High Inquisitor Fairbanks, who spoke of the corruption (for which he was later murdered). Those who paid him heed left the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade and established the Argent Dawn, to protect Azeroth from the threat of the Scourge without subscribing to the blind zealotry of the older faction. While they share the same goals as the Crusade, the Argent Dawn opened its ranks to not only other Alliance races besides Humans, but also members of the Horde and even some of the Forsaken (but only if they proved themselves to be good, and were no longer members of the previous organization). They caution discretion and introspection, and put a lot of emphasis on researching the Scourge and how to combat them. With time, the Argent Dawn has grown diversified. A subfaction of the Argent Dawn, the Brotherhood of the Light, works to keep relations between Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade from growing violent. Despite their influence, the Argent Dawn do not have the manpower of the Scarlet Crusade, and might not be able to stand alone against the Scourge. Currently, the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade have formed an uneasy alliance in order to focus their combined strength against Kel'Thuzad's forces in the Plaguelands. However, corruption looms within the ranks of the Brotherhood: when a player has looted The Phylactery of Kel'Thuzad from Naxxramas, he is able to turn it in to Father Inigo Montoy, a member of the Brotherhood, in Light's Hope Chapel, who then promises to deliver it to the Argent Dawn in order to ensure the final death of the Lich Lord. As it later turns out, the phylactery has never reached its destination — so either Father Montoy or a powerful individual within the Argent Dawn is following a darker scheme ... or even secretly working for the Scourge. In Wrath of the Lich King After Battle for Light's Hope Chapel Highlord Tirion Fordring declares that the Argent Dawn, and the Order of the Silver Hand will band together as one to take the fight to the Lich King with a united front. The Argent Crusade has effectively taken over the Argent Dawn. The Argent Crusade then later allies with Highlord Darion Mograine of the Knights of the Ebon Blade to create the Ashen Verdict to lead the final assault on Icecrown Citadel. Effectively from this point onwards the Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand have completely merged, and united under one banner. Presence in Azeroth One can find most of the Argent Dawn in the northern parts of the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, addressing the specific threats of the Scourge and the Burning Legion, respectively. In the Eastern Kingdoms, they are present mainly in the Eastern Plaguelands. Their influence in the southern part of the Western Plaguelands is also significant, as they attempt to rout the undead from near Uther’s Tomb, Caer Darrow, and Andorhal. Their main headquarters (or at least their most stable) is located in Darnassus.Dark Factions, pg. 124, 125 The Argent Dawn has outposts at various locations throughout Azeroth, including: *Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands is Argent Dawn's neutral quest hub for the Eastern Plaguelands. The Argent Dawn faction known as the Brotherhood of the Light also resides there. Representatives from the Scarlet Crusade are also present at the chapel. **The Argent Dawn also maintains a small camp in the Eastern Plaguelands near Blackwood Lake. *Chillwind Camp in Western Plaguelands serves as alliance-only quest hub for the Western Plaguelands. *The Bulwark in Tirisfal Glades serves as the Horde-only quest hub for the Western Plaguelands. *Craftsmen's Terrace in Darnassus, mostly centered around the Blackfathom Deeps quests. *The Argent Dawn Guild Hall in Stormwind is unoccupied at the moment. *Argent Dawn also maintains a presence in various other regions of Azeroth: ** Ethel Rethor, Desolace ** Dun Morogh ** Everlook, Winterspring ** Everlook, Winterspring ** Blackfathom Deeps (Deceased) Known members In World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, NPC members of the The Argent Dawn should have the title . Reputation With the release of 4.0 reputation for Argent Dawn can only be gained from two repeatable quests. * * They are only available after , which is part of a questline beginning at the west entrance to Western Plaguelands by Fiona. After completing , players will immediately gain Revered reputation with the Argent Dawn. The two repeatable quests rewards 2000 reputation each. *Note: is faster to grind even though the distance from Light's Hope Chapel to Stratholme is shorter than Scholomance; the quest objective in Stratholme is located deeper within the instance. Shortcut within Scholomance brought to you by Ops-US-Bladefist. Scourgestones While wearing a trinket granting the Argent Dawn Commission effect, characters can loot scourgestones from undead monsters they've killed, and subsequently turn them in in exchange for valor tokens. Trinkets that enable a character to collect scourgestones are: * , acquirable in Bulwark (Tirisfal Glades) for Horde and Chillwind Camp (Western Plaguelands) for the Alliance. * and , quest rewards from . The trinkets also grant +81 AP (or +48 spell damage) against undead. *The no longer available (physical version) or the equally removed (caster version), quest reward from . The trinket also grants +150 AP or +85 spell power against undead and demons. Quests Quests significant to gaining Argent Dawn reputation include: :; Cauldron Quests : While having a Vitreous Focuser in your backpack, certain items drop from undead monsters in Western Plaguelands and Stratholme; those items can be combined with Arcane Quickener and Runecloth to poison a scourge cauldron, gaining Argent Dawn reputation. Vitreous Focuser and Arcane Quickener can be acquired from an NPC in your faction's Western Plaguelands camp. The mobs at the first three cauldrons drop Minion's Scourgestones while some mobs at the fourth Cauldron drop Invader's Scourgestones. Therefore Gahrron's Withering is the best place to grind, if you can handle the level 56-58 mobs there. ::After completing the first of the Cauldron quests, you can obtain a Vitreous Focuser from the Apothecary. There isn't any particular warning that you can obtain one, so pay attention and talk to your NPCs. ::In order to complete the quest for cleansing a given cauldron 4 runecloth pieces are needed plus the following: :: (requires 6 Osseous Agitator from skeletal undead) :: (requires 5 Somatic Intensifier from zombie undead) :: (requires 5 Somatic Intensifier from zombie undead) :: (requires 4 Ectoplasmic Resonator from wraithform or ghostly undead) :; Dawn's Gambit : The quest chain starts at Tinkee Steamboil in Burning Steppes with the quest . In the end, you are able to get the item Dawn's Gambit from Betina Bigglezink at Light's Hope Chapel. Dawn's Gambit turns the students in the Viewing Room in Scholomance into easily killable skeletons, enabling you to kill Vectus and his assistant for another two Corruptor's Scourgestones and some reputation. Once the quest line is completed, you can request more Dawn's Gambits from Betina Bigglezink. (See the main Scholomance article for a complete set of links for the Dawn's Gambit chain.) :; Healthy Scales : After completing 1000 reputation, players can loot a Healthy Dragon Scale from Plagued Hatchlings in Scholomance. The scale is not unique, and the quest it gives may be repeated for 150 reputation. :; Other Quests : ::; Blackfathom Deeps :: - 1000 reputation ::: - 1000 reputation :: - 1000 reputation ::; Desolace :: - 500 reputation ::: - 700 reputation ::; Winterspring (ending in the Plaguelands) :: - 150 reputation :: - 150 reputation :: - 150 reputation ::; Western Plaguelands :: - 100 reputation ::Rewriting the Battle of Darrowshire quest chain - 1750 reputation ::; Eastern Plaguelands / Stratholme :: - 1000 reputation :: - 1000 reputation :: - 300 reputation :: - 1000 reputation ::: - 1000 reputation :::: - 1000 reputation ::::: - 500 reputation :::::: - 1000 reputation ::; Temporary world event quests :: - 800 reputation (Only doable within 10 hours from the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj world event) Outdoor reputation grinds In addition to farming Stratholme or Scholomance for Argent Dawn reputation and Scourgestones, players can gain reputation by doing outdoor cauldron quests. *As soon as you are level 50, head to the Western Plaguelands and get an Argent Dawn Commission. *Complete at least the first Cauldron quest immediately so that you can get a Vitreous Focuser. Horde will need to complete before they can start the cauldron quests. If you are able, complete the highest level Cauldron quest you can. You will now be able to collect Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers (if you completed cauldron #2), and Ectoplasmic Resonators (if you completed cauldron #4). *If your level is in the low 50's, grind the mobs at Sorrow Hill and Felstone Field. *If you can handle level 58 mobs, go to Gahrron's Withering and grind the mobs there. *Do not turn in the Scourgestones, save them. Also save all Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers and Ectoplasmic Resonators. *When you are honored, stop grinding. Do all the quests in Eastern and Western Plaguelands. Do all the quests in Scholomance and Stratholme. Do not turn in stones yet. Most elite mobs in these dungeons will give you 10 Reputation per kill until you are Revered. Bosses give 50 reputation per kill. Ras Frostwhisper and Baron Rivendare both give 100 reputation each, and Baron gives 300 if you kill him within 45 minutes of entering the gate to Undead Stratholme *Once the quests are done, you can either turn in the stones to push yourself to Revered, or save them if you plan on hitting Exalted. Regardless if you want to push to Exalted, be sure and reserve 10 tokens. You will need them to gain access to the shoulder enchant available at Revered. *If you are collecting Insignias as well, wait until Honored (or Revered if you are going for Exalted) to turn in your Insignia quests and Craftsman's Writs quests. *Once you are Revered, return to the Scourge Cauldrons and use all your Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers and Ectoplasmic Resonators on the Cauldrons. Turn in all Scourgestones. Use all Argent Dawn Valor Tokens except for 25. You will need 25 tokens for the shoulder enchant available when you hit Exalted. Continue farming Gahrron's Withering until Exalted. A few tips on Gahrron's Withering: *Equip your Argent Dawn Commission and have your Vitreous Focuser in your inventory. *Go to Western Plaguelands and ask for help in general chat. "Anyone want to grind for a bit?". Ideally, you will get a response from someone in their high level fifties to join your party. *Go to Gahrron's Withering and start grinding. You will also be collecting Minion Scourgestones, Invader Scourgestones, and lots of Runecloth. High level green BOE drops will be available, and a good amount of coin. *Wailing Deaths also give 10 rep. through Exalted. Rewards Depending on your reputation with the Dawn, you will be able to purchase certain items from them. Trade skill recipes and item recipes are sold by the Argent Dawn Quartermasters around the world. Recipes to make the following items are available: As of patch 4.3 the following patterns and recipes are sold by Magnus Frostwake from Neutral reputation forward: * * * * * * Resistance enchantments The Argent Dawn sells various +resistance enchants for the shoulder slot. You'll be able to purchase a single-school resistance enchant at Revered, and a multi-school version at Exalted reputation. Additionally, you're required to hand in 10 Argent Dawn Valor Tokens to gain access to Revered shoulder enchants, and then 25 more Argent Dawn Valor Tokens at Exalted to access the chromatic version. Completion of the Revered quest grants 500 reputation. ;Revered The revered shoulder enchants are available at a cost of once the quest is complete: * (+5 arcane resistance) * (+5 fire resistance) * (+5 frost resistance) * (+5 nature resistance) * (+5 shadow resistance) ;Exalted The exalted shoulder enchant is available at a cost of once the quest is complete: * (+5 to all resistances) Scarlet Crusade enchantments Additionally, Mataus the Wrathcaster offers the following head/leg enchants for and 10 : * (+10 frost resistance) * (+10 shadow resistance) Completion of these quests gives 500 Argent Dawn reputation. These quests are repeatable (and reputation award remains constant). Armaments of the Dawn As of patch 1.11, you can turn in and to receive rare and epic quality items (also known as "Armaments of Battle") from the quests and . Completion of this quest gives 500 Argent Dawn rep (as of patch 2.2) and it is repeatable. The number of insignia required is determined by your reputation with Argent Dawn and is as follows: The number indicates the amount of both and you must turn in to the Dawn. For example: rare items at friendly reputation require 30 of each insignia. The items available through those hand-ins are: Note that subsequent expansions have made most of these items impractical to purchase, both on a cost and on a utility basis. (If you would use them, you can't afford them, and vice versa.) Miscellaneous The Argent Dawn sells superior snacks for your adventures in Azeroth: :; : Restores 2148 health and 4410 mana over 30 sec. Must remain seated while eating. Requires Friendly reputation. :; : Restores 1933 health over 27 sec. Also increases your Strength by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. :; : Restores 4410 mana over 30 sec. Also increases your Spirit by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. Also, at Light's Hope Chapel and just southeast to the entrance to Plaguewood, two Argent Dawn Medics are available to honored players. The medics can cast the cleanse spell to rid the player of Ghoul Rot or other diseases that nearby undead can inflict on the player. The medics won't talk to players with reputation less than honored. In Wrath of the Lich King Following the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, the Argent Dawn merged with the newly restored Order of the Silver Hand under the leadership of Tirion Fordring to form the Argent Crusade. Together, the new order is taking their fight against the Scourge directly to Northrend. Argent Dawn Exalted reputation is now a requisite for the achievement and title The Argent Champion. Trivia *"Argent" is French for Silver, although its most common use is Money, as is "Argentum" in Latin and "Argjend" in Albanian, hence the Argent Dawn tabard icon of a silver sun rising. *''Argent'' is also the name of the white or silver color used in heraldryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argent. Interestingly, the tincture of Argent is commonly used to represent the moon in heraldry as opposed to the sun as it is used by the Argent Dawn. *Despite Naxxramas being moved to Northrend, you can still complete the Attunement for the pre-TBC version. Patches and hotfixes * * * * * References See also * Argent Crusade External links de:Argentumdämmerung es:Alba Argenta fr:Aube d'Argent ja:Argent Dawn pl:Argent Dawn ru:Серебряный Рассвет Argent Dawn Category:Factions Category:Organizations